1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a support system for use in the shower and bath, and includes a method of attaching a suction cup device to a shower or bath wall. The device will support a variety of personalized items such as those used for brushing, cleansing or massaging the human anatomy.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The human anatomy is so constructed that it does not always allow for proper backside hygiene; for example between the shoulder blades and areas contiguous thereto. Even when these areas are reachable with the aid of a handle brush, it often is not very satisfactory because the proper amount of pressure and directional application is sometimes hard to achieve. It is difficult to clean one's back, even by the very dextrous who are supple in the manipulation of their arms. It is desirable to cleanse and massage one's back when taking a shower and it is also desirable to provide a device that is sufficiently personalized, such as individual brushes, sponges, cloths and massaging devices. This would allow individual members of a family to be able to have their own showering systems; those that meet their individual specifications. This also would allow each member of the family the ability to remove their personalized devices for cleaning or for use somewhere else. There has been considerable interest over the years in back cleaning and massaging devices. The market is saturated with a variety of long handle brushes and other massaging items. There is also a large prior art involving devices that are affixed to a shower/bathtub wall. The present invention is removably affixed to a shower or bathtub wall, wherein numerous devices can be attached for brushing, scrubbing, cleansing, massaging, or the invention can also be used merely to hold bathing accessories. It is highly desirable that the bather be able to use his/her own movement against the brushes, thus allowing an efficient means to reach those inaccessible parts of the body.
The prior art reveals numerous devices designed to assist in the shower washing process. For example the U.S. Pat. No. 3,115,322 issued Dec. 24, 1963 to J. A. Fleming, teaches the use of a rotary back scrubber for installation in bathtub and shower stalls. Fleming discloses a device that can be easily adjustable as to height and may be installed temporarily if desired. To accomplish the adjustability of his invention, Fleming requires the installation of vertical and cross member bars. The present invention does not require any such rods and accomplishes the purpose with simple devices that would fit in one's pocket. Fleming's invention is not readily able to be used in a multiple cluster as is the present invention.
The patent to R. L. Briggs, Patent No. 3,078,484 issued on Feb. 26, 1963, discloses a removable back brushing device which can be adjusted to various heights on the shower or bathtub wall. Again this invention is not readily available and virtually impossible to use in a cluster arrangement of 3, 4, 5, or more brush devices. It does not appear to be easily removable.
The U.S. Pat. No. 2,901,760 issued Sep. 1, 1959 to A. Nelson, teaches the use of an adjustable bath brush or body massaging assembly which can be utilized in a vertical direction and by the bather rubbing against the device. Nelson does not teach a method of placing his device in clusters or at different heights. His invention would not be easily removable for use at another location.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,699,127 issued to Schley on Oct. 13, 1987, discloses a back massager and scrubbing device that is adjustable but not easily adaptable. Thus multiple members of a family could not have their own individualized brushes etc. nor is this invention one that can be mounted in a cluster formation.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,696,068 issued to Kenner on Sep. 29, 1987 shows a back washer supported by a shower or bathtub wall. But it does not teach the easy removal for laundering and while it teaches the use of suction cups for removably securing to a wall, it does not teach a way to utilize the invention with mutiple types of devices such as brushes, rollers, sponges or cloths. Kenner also does not teach a system for allowing the user to design his/her own arrangement of devices as does the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,072,480 issued to Peters et al. on Dec. 17, 1991 discloses an assembly that includes a rigid support plate with a matrix of suction cups mounted to the rear of the surface thereof. While Peters et al. teaches deformable polymeric projectables arranged in alternating rows with bristle brushes, there does not appear to be a way for the individual user to have his personal set of brushes etc.. And though Peters et al. discloses an excellent backwashing assembly, it is a fixed system with no apparent provision for individual flexibility.
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,417,362 issued on Nov. 29, 1983 to Walker discloses a bathroom fixture that is made up of a combination of brushes and sponges. It is removably fixed to a shower or tub wall and the bather can generate his/her own degree of movement against it. Walker also utilizes suction cups to hold the device to a wall. Walker also teaches removably changing the brushes and sponges for different abrasion and stiffnesses one may desire. He accomplishes this by utilizing either slots for holding the sponges or channels for holding brushes in place. The device can itself be moved by the release of the suction cups from the wall. This invention teaches the use of a variety of easily accessible attachments. It does not teach a means for changing attachments by simply sliding the attachment over a connector; a connector that can of itself be moved to any wall surface and never requires a specific board surface.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.